Peace to Pieces
by Lolabel
Summary: ONE-SHOT (PLEASE NOTE THIS IS A ROLEPLAY TURNED INTO A FIC) Hakkai has his lovely flower maiden mate, Kitone, and is happily with her until Chin Yisou shows up... what kind of mayhem will occur? (Hakkai)X(OC)


Okay, this is another roleplay I did with a friend, it's one shot because I feel like it. You'll notice there is a character named Kitone, she is a Flower Maiden (from Wolf's Rain). This roleplay was mainly Saiyuki using a WR Maiden… the maiden; Kitone is my own personal character. None of the other characters belong to me… and erm… I hope you enjoy this.

_Peace to Pieces_

Kitone sat on the edge of the forest humming, she was waiting for Hakkai. She sang quietly to herself as she waited for him. Hakkai was going through the forest to find where Kitone was and heard her humming; he knew he was getting really close. He came to the edge of the forest and saw Kitone sitting and waiting for him. "Kitone..." He smiled.

She turned to him and said with a sing-song voice, "This one welcomes her mate. Hello Hakkai!" She smiled brightly.

Hakkai smiled warmly and walked over to her and sat by her "How have you been, Kitone?" he said with a smile.

"This one was lonely without you." Kitone smiled at Hakkai, "But this one feels good again when she sees you."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Hakkai smiles back warmly at her, "I also missed you, I'm glad your here now."

Suddenly an evil looking person emerged from the forest, took one look at Hakkai and Kitone and flashed Hakkai an evil grin. Then in one quick moment, he swept Kitone up and ran off very fast, "If you want her back... meet me at you know where!"

Kitone tried hard not to give her capturer any sign that she was afraid.

Hakkai jumped up, "Kitone!" He yelled as he took one look at the guys face when he said that, and the gaze, the penetrating glare, came to his face, full of anger. He ran after them, hoping he would get there in time before he did anything to his dear Kitone.

Kitone dared not move, the evil guys grip was tight around her and she made no sound as they ran to some far off place Kitone did not recognize, she got the courage to speak, "This one wonders where we are going."

He didn't answer, only smile, it was a creepy smile that sent chills down Kitone.

Hakkai came up on the one place he dared not come again, the castle of the Youkai that kidnapped his dear sister and killed her. The castle itself was destroyed a while back; all that was left was rubble and some pieces of wall still in the ground. He saw the man and Kitone. He walked in front of them, but not too close, like three feet away, a bit father, six feet away. The man sensed him and turned to face him grinning, "Hello Cho Gonou. How have you been? It's been such a long time."

Hakkai glared at the man, actually a Youkai named, or called himself, Chin Yisou. "Let her go, Chin Yisou." He ignored his questions, knowing he was just fooling with him.

Chin Yisou smiled kindly, "Come on, that's not how friends greet each other. I thought you would be happy to see me." He may have smiled kindly, but he gripped Kitone's wrist firmly and was not letting her go.

Kitone winced as his grip tightened, but she uttered no sound, afraid to speak out.

"I said, let her go..." Hakkai's glare got deeper, he was getting quite mad, and he saw the wince Kitone gave.

Chin looked very happy about something, "That face suits you; you look lovely when you are angry." Chin smiled, knowing that isn't what Cho wanted to hear.

Hakkai kept the glare "I would thank you kindly if you please let her go." He said politely. He lightened the glare a bit hearing what he said, Not liking his little 'comment'.

Chin acted as if he didn't hear that request, "My dear friend, I assume you have not shown your true form because this lovely lady here does not know what you are, correct?"

Kitone looked confused, "This one thought you knew; he is Cho Hakkai..."

Chin tightened his grip even more, the smile never fading from his face.

This time Kitone gasped in pain.

His head lower just slightly. He looked at Kitone. "Stop it." He said ignoring his other question. It was true, he was hiding something from Kitone, and he didn't like hiding anything from her.

"Whatever is wrong? Can't you play nice anymore?" Chin smiled as he hugged Kitone to him and put a finger under her chin, "You don't want this lovely lady to be harmed do you?"

"I do not wish to fight, let her go, now." he said in a stern voice, whatever he would do to hurt he, he would hurt him twice as worse. His glare deepened once more.

"Come on Gonou, aren't you having fun?"

Kitone struggled against him, but the harder she tried to free herself, the tighter he held her until she was so tired, she just sorta... fainted from exhaustion.

"Oh dear, that wasn't supposed to happen..." Chin grinned at Hakkai.

He looked at the fainted Kitone, "Please, put her down." he pleaded, really not wanting to fight him, but he was really left with no choice at this point

Chin looked at the pleading Hakkai, "My dear friend, you have been reduced to pleading for this... what is she? A flower? Yes well, no matter, she is mine now." He had looked serious for a moment and then he smiled, "Do you want to play a game of mahjong?"

"She is not yours..."He glared and in a slightly harsh voice "All I want right now is Kitone..."He slight moved forward, planning what to do if he tries anything. "I will ask you again, to please put her down."

"I'm trying to be friendly, please play a game with me Cho Gonou." His last words were not a request. He was angry, but in one second his anger was replaced by mock happiness as he ran one hand through Kitone's hair and over her face, "She is soft, and very beautiful... won't you play a game?" He kept switching subjects.

"I will not play a game with you..."He saw as he was mocking him He didn't want him touching her, he didn't know what to do, the way he was holding her, he couldn't do anything to im without hurting her. He stopped forward slightly again, not taking his eyes off of Chin Yisou.

"I want to play a game." Chin adjusted Kitone so he had a free arm and he took hold of some mahjong tiles, "Are you ready?"

He didn't answer, the glare on his face getting just a bit lighter, but he was concerned about Kitone, and concentrating on Chin Yisou, just in case he tried anything.

Chin was about to use his tiles but he stopped, "Wait, I'm being so unfair. Please forgive me. I can't have you play like that. Do take off your ear cuffs, so we can play fairly."

"I do not need to take them off to fight you." He made that clear to him. He could use his Kikou jutsu (chi manipulation) to fight him, but he needed to put Kitone down, and he couldn't take off his ear cuffs, he wouldn't be able to control himself from killing anyone around, only if they were pretty far away from him, but in the same area as him.

"Fight me? I want to play a little game is all. This lady here is a lovely prize, don't you agree? But if you are sure..." He replaced the mahjong tiles with about 30 pointy sticks, he made a pointy fan of them in his hand and grinned, "Don't take it personally; you are just in my way." He shot the pointy sticks straight at Hakkai's face.

Hakkai bent down a bit (with his knees) and jumped back, but a couple hit his leg, spurting a bit of blood out. He landed back about 6 more feet away and pulled them out. He had no choice but to fight him now...

Shin called for his shikigami, "Come and take the girl, don't let Cho touch her." A large purple beetle came and retrieved Kitone.

"Kitone!" he watched as the big beetle took Kitone. He looked back at Chin Yisou and started running towards the beast; to the side of Chin to where he would be able to dodge just about anything Chin Yisou could throw at him.

Chin wouldn't have it, "My beast, won't you hold the girl properly!" The beetle was now holding the girl in his pincers, not so hard as to crush her, but in a swift second she could be crushed. Chin was laughing, "You still sure you don't want to play fair?" This time he took the mahjong tiles and worked them so they now were doing exactly what they were supposed to do.

Hakkai was in front of the beast and ready to strike it. He looked back at Chin Yisou and saw him about to make another Shikigami. Right at the moment he was stuck right where he was, he knew at the moment he couldn't do anything to the shikigami because of its shell armor.

Chin smiled, "Now. One last chance to take the cuffs off before..." He trailed off only to glance at Kitone. He used the mahjong tiles to call upon many smaller beetles, each with a different strength, one with lots of power, one that was poisonous, and many of the others would explode on contact. Chin just smiled, "Do you like them Cho Gonou? They want to play with you." He waved his hand and all the mini beetles sped toward Hakkai.

He backed up a bit, bracing for the beetles and glanced up at Kitone then back to the beetles as one lunged at him. Hakkai jumped back and readied for another attack by them. The same one came close to hitting Hakkai the second time but he turned to it when it passed and backed up quickly.

Then one of them hit Hakkai dead-on, on his shoulder, grazing the lower part of his face and ear. Chin laughed, "Come on, play with them!" He then looked at the huge beetle that had its pincers wrapped around Kitone, he called it to him and took Kitone, "You want her Gonou?" He held Kitone bridal style and brought her face to his cheek, "She is very adorable, it would be a shame if something... were to happen to her." Chin grinned.

Hakkai fell to the side slightly, but didn't hit the ground or anything from the impact. He looked at Chin Yisou, "Dont hurt her! Please!" He dodged another beetle and started running towards Chin Yisou. He was really mad at this point. The threats were starting to get to him. He had that, sharp-as-a-dagger, glare on his face.

"Hurt her how?" He ran a finger down the side of her pale face, and when his finger landed on her lips he kissed her and looked evilly at Hakkai, "Such a pretty prize. Shikigami, please have fun playing with him." All the beetles (even the huge one) rushed toward Hakkai, and then some pointy sticks came flying toward him over the beetles, it was a bad situation...

Hakkai stopped when the beetles rushed at him. He saw him kiss her. That inferiorated him. His eyes were full of anger. He saw the sticks and jumped back, dodging them. But a beetle came from behind him and lunged at him, grazing his left side. He slid to the side a bit and prepared to fight them all off.

All the small ones exploded around him and on him, clouding the air with smoke, then from the smoke the huge beetle rammed Hakkai right into a tree, and the pincers tried to hold him there. Chin only laughed, and stroked Kitone.

Kitone's eyes fluttered and she awoke to Chin being very close to her, she bit her lower lip to keep from screaming, "This one wants you to go away, please." The please was said in a pleading voice.

Chin pointed to Hakkai, "Take a look my dear, doesn't Gonou look perfect there." He stopped and stroked her face and lips again, then he kissed her again and she tried to resist but he hugged her to him, "Don't resist, you are so pretty my dear. And Cho is so pale... oh me, oh my, he didn't want to play fair." Chin called to Hakkai, "If you take off the cuffs you might stand a chance. Then Chin whispered something into Kitone's ear, it made her gasp and then, crying she nodded. Chin smiled, then he told her a little louder, "Now my dear, tell him what you think."

"This one..." She was shaking, crying, she turned away from Hakkai, crying into Chin who comforted her, "This one wants you to never look at me again! This one wants you to go away! Go away Hakkai... leave... this one thinks it would have been better if we never met."

"There you see she hates you." Chin waved his hand and the beetle dropped Hakkai, it had been choking him, "Now leave." Chin turned his back- still holding Kitone- to Hakkai.

Hakkai got battered around and bit by the smaller ones then was rammed hard into the tree and was starting to be choked. He grabbed its pincer trying to get free and suddenly he stopped struggling, not letting go of the pincer, he looked into her eyes. He was crushed then; his heart just about gave out when he saw the look in her eyes. He knew...She didn't mean it. Then the beetle dropped him, as he fells to his hands and knees, breathing hard from not really being able to breath. He coughed a bit, "Y-you dont mean that..."he said loud enough that they both heard him. He stumbled up, looking at them, the glare deep, at Chin Yisou "She doesn't mean that..."He said in a bit quieter voice. He knew he told her to say that, or he told her a lie. "Kitone..."His eyes softened, he didn't want to leave her, and he wouldn't leave her. He loved her, so much, he wouldn't be able to live without her now, and he couldn't live without her now.

Chin growled under his breath, squeezing Kitone.

"YES! THIS ONE MEANS IT! JUST LEAVE! Please... This one never wants to see you again." The look she gave him then was sincere, she wanted him gone, and this wasn't a lie.

"Please leave my friend, before you hurt yourself..." Chin suggested becoming sweet again, and stroking Kitone's long blue hair.

He looked at her with sad, broken eyes. He couldn't bare this. Chin Yisou had to of told her something, he didn't know what to do but stand there. "Kitone..."He said in a quiet voice. "I...Dont want..."He didn't know what to say, he really couldn't say anything. His heart was breaking, every time she said that.

"Just leave." Her voice was dagger sharp and she didn't look at him anymore, yet a single tear fell from her eye, but she turned so Hakkai didn't see it.

Chin watched the scene with humor all over his face, his smiled Kitone, who looked at him with fondness, but in her eye, was a speck of disgust as Chin kissed her again.

"Kitone..." He said looking at her, the soft eyes gone as Chin Yisou kissed her "You dont know what that man id..."the glare was back, he had no love in his broken heart anymore. He was focused on Chin Yisou "You cant trust him..."he said all that loudly, enough for them both to hear.

Kitone didn't answer, she didn't even look at him, and she focused looking at Chin.

Chin picked her up and held her close to him, "She is mine now Gonou. I'm so sorry we couldn't play a game of mahjong, but I'm so happy you like my beetles... and furthermore I'm very sorry your girlfriend hates you... but I guess you stood no competition to death." Suddenly the giant beetle rammed into Hakkai again, and Chin cried out, "LEAVE! ...Before the beetle makes you."

Kitone's eyes wavered for a moment, then snapped back to look at Chin, scared.

He let out a yell of pain as the beetle rammed him into the tree again. He fell to his hands and knees again. He stumbled up, reluctant to go; he wouldn't leave without telling her...About him, and what he did.

Chin saw this and smiled, "Ah. You want a last few words. Go ahead, tell her what you, I'm sure she'd love to know the truth! Tell her everything Cho. You can even tell her about me if you want."

Kitone hugged herself to Chin's chest, covering her eyes and hiding, or trying to, she didn't want to listen, she wanted to cry, but dared not to.

"Why are you doing this, Chin Yisou? What is the point?" he asked his question first. "All you are doing, is just torturing her, and me, why?! "He asked out in frustration "I'll tell her, when you answer that."

"I'm doing this because I love to toy with people and when I heard you were around here and you had a girl, I had to take it upon myself to cause you pain... but your girl leaving you is no trick of mine, no... She left because she wanted to. I'll tell you no more, you deserve no answer! Now tell her, before I do and I'll have the beetles remove your ear cuffs for you!"

Hakkai had the glare, the piercing glare. "Fine, fine." He looked a bit down and back up to them "I would have eventually told her." He had a serious look on his face as he got ready to tell her. "You see him, He is a Youkai, I am also a Youkai, but with these cuffs on my ear, it keeps me human. If I remove them I will become a Youkai." He glared at Chin Yisou and got ready to tell her about him and what he would do to her if she went with him.

"A... demon? You lied to this one? This one thought you were a skilled human... you lied to this one! You lied! This one, will never forgive you, this one will stay with Chin forever. This one trusts him." She was looking straight at him, defiantly; she let her guard down for one second hoping Hakkai would see she was sorry, but covered it as quickly as she let it come.

"Let me show him to you my love." The shikigami proceeded to trying to remove the cuffs off Hakkai's ear. The smaller ones helped by exploding in his face.

Hakkai jumped back with a shikigami exploding in his face. He did see the sorry look on her face, he had to say nothing. He did lie, but for her own good. He glared at the bigger shikigami and backed up. "You shouldn't go with him, he doesn't love you. He is the one lying right now." he said to her in a stern voice.

"SILENCE! You are hurting her, can't you see? Leave her alone."

"Stop trying to protect this one, it's obvious to this one who loves her and who doesn't.

"You dont know him like I do! You can't go with him!" he pleaded to her. He didn't know how to tell it to her, without shocking her.

"If you must speak, then tell her the whole truth, keep anymore and I will tell her everything and then you will surely loose her, tell her what you did, what I did. Tell her everything." It wasn't a request; he said it in a smooth voice.

He hesitated and looked at her, ready to tell her everything. "I...Was with a group a kids...About three years ago..."he paused, he didn't look directly at her. "When I came home, my sister wasn't there and our home was destroyed..."He paused again. "When I went to the villagers, they told me the group of woman hunter Youkai came to take some woman from the village...They said they gave my sister to them so they wouldn't take their daughter..."He knew this would came hard to Kitone. "I...Was really angry...And I kill them..."He was looking at the ground by that time. H then got ready to tell the rest of his dark past, and about Chin Yisou.

Tears bordered on the edge of her eyes, although she said nothing and made sure she kept her thoughts to herself, her beloved mate... was a murderer... she began to silently cry and to go with the act she was pulling she cried out, "You monster! This one is ashamed she ever loved you!"

Hakkai winced a small bit at her words. Then he started again. "I went to search for her...It took me months to go to the castle she was help captive in..."He didn't want to tell her any of his past, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. "II went to search for her in the castle...There over one hundred Youkai in the castle...They attacked me....And I killed all of them..."he had his eyes closed and head down while he was telling her this "When I finally found her...It was too late...She said that he raped and impregnated her...She then took my knife and killed herself...Right in front of me...."He looked at Chin Yisou with a glare, ready to tell what all he did and how they knew each other.

"Please continue my murderous friend." Chin said smiling.

Kitone began sobbing uncontrollably and fell to her knees, hands on the ground, crying.

Chin kneeled beside her, "He is almost done, my love." He gently lifted her into his lap and sat with her, her back turned to Hakkai, she cried into Chin's shoulder.

"The one who you think loves you....Is the one who did that to my sister...He found me by her cell...I attacked him and my sword slipped...He cut my stomach deeply, I couldn't move because of the blood loss...Then he tested the legend on me...He said he could be the thousandth Youkai...To make me a Youkai...I needed to bathe in the blood of a thousand Youkai..."He paused, glaring at Chin Yisou "When it happened...I turned into a Youkai...He should be dead...And yet, here he is....He was the one who made me like this....And you trust him...He doesn't love you, he just wants your body, his father got him women...He would rape them, and then eat them when he was done, and you want to be with him?" Hakkai said, frustrated with her.

"So you've heard what he had to say, now what do YOU say?" Chin looked very intrigued, he had never had so much fun toying with a woman before.

"This one hates him more then ever, but this one is afraid of you as well..."

"No need, I would never harm you." He laid her on the ground in front of him and kissed her gently, and then he kissed her neck and stroked her face.

Kitone had run out of the will or strength to move.

"Dont let him do to you, what he did to my sister..."He glared at them both by this point. "I dont know who to trust anymore...All those words...you said, meant nothing..."He was heart broken, once more he was alone, without anyone to love.

Chin grinned, "You've lost her, she is mine now... and I will do with her what I please..." To Hakkai it should seem like a flashback as Chin began to do the same thing he had done to Hakkai's sister...

She wanted it to be over, she wanted to cry out in pain she wanted it all to just go away, but she couldn't speak, she was too dn tired, she just wanted sleep... and so she slipped off into unconsciousness as Chin viciously raped her.

Hakkai's sanity began to slip, as he turned away. He was angry, like when he found out about what he did to his dear sister. He was going to do all in his will to kill him, he couldn't bear to watch.

When he was done, and the unconscious maiden was breathing heavily, he stood up and smiled at Hakkai, "She really is too mu..." Just then... he clutched his chest as if he was burning, he cursed to himself and screamed, "Wretched wench!" He took out his pointy sticks and cut Kitone, so she bled furiously, the green blood pooled around him and he screamed in pain.

She awoke at his scream and her pain, "Oh! HAKKAI! Help this one, please, this one needs you... please..." She was slipping again, dying...

((A/N: Lunar Flower Maidens blood is poisonous.))

Hakkai twisted around and went a bit wide eyed at the scene of Chin Yisou screaming bloody murder and ran over to Kitone and fell to his knees by her "Kitone!" he looked at Chin Yisou and was about to say something, but Kitone grasped his hand. (Hope it was ok for me to do that) He looked down at her. "Kitone..." he said, not knowing what to do, he was stuck; he didn't know what to say, or do at this point.

Kitone suddenly thought of something and ripped her hand away shaking her head furiously, "This one has been an awful mate, and this one deserves...death..." She fainted again, but this time, the chances of her waking were slim to none, her breathes came slower, much slower...

"Damn you and your filthy wench!" Just then, Chin had managed to sneak up to Hakkai and grab the cuff of his ear and yank, "That's what you get!" He held the ear cuff triumphantly in his hand.

((A/N: An image of Youkai Hakkai- http:img7.exs.cx/img7/3533/youkaihakkai19ux.jpg ))

Hakkai fell backwards, and began transforming into his Youkai form. He stumbled up, holding his head and yelling. His fingernails began to turn into 5 inch long, razor sharp claws and vine marking began appearing all over his body. His ear also grew too (elf ears...) as his eyes turned almost cat like, except vet skinny and sharp...

Chin laughed like a maniac.

Green blood dripped from the side of Kitone's mouth, she was dying fast, already beginning to wither like the flower she was, and she had less then 20 minutes to live.

Hakkai fully transforms and glares at Chin Yisou. He doesn't say a word, he doest need to. "Tch." He jumps forward suddenly without any warning and slices off Chin Yisou's arm that has the cuffs in it. He backs up, smirking at him.

"Do whatever you want..." He clutched his arm, "I'm already dead... hahaha!"

"Hakkai... help..." Kitone unconsciously muttered.

He was somewhat still in his senses and heard her. He smirked at him and just appeared right in front of him. He thrusted his hand right through the right side of Chin Yisou's chest, which when he did, he pulled out a mahjong tile that said on it, Life. He then crushed it in his hand and ripped his arm out the side of his chest.

Chin gave him one last smile, "We should play again sometime." Then he died.

"It's dark, so dark... This one is so afraid... it hurts... please help..." Kitone sobbed.

Hakkai walked calmly over to Chin Yisou's arm and took the cuffs from it and placed them back on his ear. He went back to human state and looked at Kitone. He walked over to her and keeled down to her "I...Dont know what to do..."

Kitone cried out in pain, her eyes opened, one last desperate loving look at him, "Do not worry... this one... deserves her..." Kitone spoke no more, she couldn't, she was gasping, coughing green blood, and although Hakkai was soaked in it too (well she was in a puddle of it and if Hakkai kneeled down then he's soaked too) Hakkai was not in pain. She looked at him lovingly, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry...'

Hakkai slowly shook his head "No...You....You can't die...I need you..."He said softly to her. He gently help her in him arms "Dont, please...Kitone, I love you..."He couldn't loose her, not now, he just couldn't bare to live without her "I need you, Kitone..."he looked into her beautiful eyes, his deep green eyes gleaming with sorrow, he couldn't even think about loosing her...

Kitone wanted to hold on for him, that look made her sacrifice seem like suicide it was unbearable, she wanted to speak, she could only cough up the green blood that pooled around them, she shook her head, "This one... will.... be...gone.... soon....." She gripped his hand weakly, her hand was freezing cold, her eyes void of anything other then sorrow and love, the veins showing all through her skin, she was withering; she was becoming a dying flower…

He smiled remembering something, "I wont loose you...You wont die..."He said gently. He placed his hands over the gash that Chin Yisou made, his hands began to glow a yellow color as he slowly started to close the wound. He stayed silent, concentrating his chi into healing her wound.

She lost so much blood, she didn't even feel his healing, she gasped a final breathe and her body went limp in Hakkai's healing arms. He finished healing the wound; there was no sign of the gash left. He then looked at looked at her limp body in his arms. "Ki...tone..."He looked at her, he had no idea to whether he lost her, or she fainted "No...I..."he hugged her close "I need you...Dont leave..."he quietly said to her, hoping, praying she was still with him.

Suddenly her hand twitched, she muttered, "Hakkai? I... still need... please... heal... little... more..." She apparently was alive but still only barely, although the wound was closed, she had lost so much blood, Hakkai needed to concentrate more... He laid her down gently and placed his hand over her chest, his hand again began to glow the yellow color as he began to help make more blood for her body. She only moaned in pain, her face wrinkled up as if it hurt her, but then she relaxed, she looked much more relaxed, and she blinked. Her large loving eyes looked at Hakkai, and... She smiled. He looked at her lovely face and smiled back, then went back to concentrating on healing her. He was glad he still had her, he would be nothing without her, and nothing brings him joy like she does. His deep green eyes showed happiness as he healed her.

She put one of her hands on his hand, and another clasped his hand between hers, she pulled herself to an upright position and stared at him, "This one doesn't deserve your kindness..."

He looked at her, into her eyes. "Anyone deserves kindness." He said with truth, he, being really kind and polite to begin with, would do anything for her, no matter what happened.

"Can you forgive this one? She was very bad..."

"How could I not forgive you, Kitone?" He smiled, "It wasn't your fault...I should have told you earlier..."

"You did tell this one, she wouldn't listen. He would've killed you or made you suffer even more if this one listened... this one was so afraid." She began shaking.

"He's gone now..." he hugged her, "I wont let anyone hurt you...Ever again..."he said gently, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, he couldn't. If someone hurt her, it would be like hurting him, and he didn't want to see her hurt again.

Suddenly, shock overwhelmed her and she shook, like the chills, the shake went from the tip of her head to tip of her toes, "You... survived... my... blood is poisonous, yet you lived, only the true mate lives... at least, that's what this one believes."

He didn't notice that, he was concerned about healing Kitone that he forgot about it. He was still kneeling, sitting now, in the puddle of blood. He looked at her and smiled "I believe that too..."His green eyes went gentle and loving as his voice was soft and warm.

She raised her left hand to his cheek and smiled at him, "This one loves you."

He smiled warmly at her "I love you too...With all my heart, Kitone."

She hugged him, and began crying, "This one is so sorry... so sorry..."

He hugged her back, a tiny bit tight; he didn't want to hurt her. "It's ok, it's over now and we have each other..."He said in a soft, caring, knowing voice. "It's over..."

Kitone pulled away, "Is it? This one would rather die then betray you again..."

"It is...And I know you wouldn't do it purposely..."he smiled, looking into her beautiful eyes lovingly. "And I wouldn't do it purposely..."

"This one wonders how you controlled yourself as a demon...?" Kitone asked.

He thinks a bit "Well...I...Dont really know...Maybe it was your voice at that moment..."He really didn't know how he did it.

"This one helped you?"

"Yes...If you hadn't of said that...I dont know what would have happened..."

"Neither of us would be here right now."

Hakkai nodded and smiled at her "I'm just glad...That I have you to love..."

"Is that what you want?"

"You is all I want." he smiled

"You have it. Does this one have anything else you want?" Kitone wanted to make it up to him for being a horrible... erm... well there's only one word for it, she wanted to make up for being a total bitch.

"No, you are all I need."

"This one and her love?"

He nodded a little. Kitone smiled. He smiled back and hugged her, happy. He never wanted her to leave. "This one will be yours forever." She softly began to sing,

been a long road to follow  
been there and gone tomorrow  
without saying goodbye to yesterday  
are the memories I hold still valid?  
Or have the tears deluded them?  
Maybe this time tomorrow  
the rain will cease to follow  
and the mist will fade into one more today  
something somewhere out there keeps calling

Am I going home?  
Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?  
Zero gravity what's it like?  
Am I alone?  
Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet  
still the road keeps on telling me to go on  
something is pulling me?

He closed his eyes, relaxed hearing her beautiful voice signing once again. He smiled and oh, how he loved to listen to her sing... "Would you like another song? This one thinks we should go home and then this one will sing you more songs." Kitone stood up and took Hakkai's hand.

He smiled and stood up; taking her hand "Yes that would be great." he smiled. He wanted to just sit there and listen to her sing; forever he would be happy with her.

She smiled as she began walking toward the valley of the Shinnen and Iki wolves, singing all the way.

Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams  
Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,  
changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow.  
Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.

It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all.  
I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket.

I can't say things with childlike plainness now.  
It's said that time settles all, but without understanding-- you I believe in you 24 hours a day  
I stare wide-eyed, even at common words  
Time is always laughing on its swift feet  
Lets find a present we want to look for more than memories.

If we don't move, we can't start. If we worry, we can't stop.  
I don't want to be coddled by dreams of this world's limits.

A maiden's cheeky wish is left behind as it is.  
Love is everything. Our era starts from here.

Like a bird cutting through the sky,  
the image dancing in the great sky begins to move  
Let's walk -- the road goes on for long, but  
it'll shine like a diamond before we know it.

I believe in you 24 hours a day  
I stare wide-eyed, even at common words  
Time is always laughing on its swift feet  
Lets find a present we want to look for more than memories.

Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams  
Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,   
changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow.  
Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.

--

Also… I did not make up the songs, the first one if Gravity from WR and I don't know about the second one. I hope you liked it! Review please! Oh and if you want to know the site where I roleplayed this with my friend check my profile page.


End file.
